Spirit levels are frequently subjected to severe temperature fluctuations in use. The difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion between a spirit level body which is usually made from aluminum and a bubble level body which is generally made from plastic or a bubble level holder gives rise to thermal stresses and thermal expansion phenomena between the spirit level body and the bubble level body or the bubble level holder. It is particularly disadvantageous if the relative movement of the bubble level body or bubble level holder and the spirit level body leads to a loss in the calibration position of the bubble level.
Approaches for overcoming that technical problem are known from the state of the art.
WO 7900672 discloses a spirit level whose bubble level is displaceable by an adjusting device in an accommodating space in the housing relative to a measurement surface. By virtue of the fact that the closure body which accommodates the adjusting device is in the form of a separate part, the material thereof and thus its coefficient of thermal expansion can be so selected that a difference in thermal expansion between the bubble level and the housing is compensated for.